


Ang M Word

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 4+1, Filipino, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tagalog, as per fucking usual
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apat na beses ginusto marinig ni Oikawa ang "M word" (at isang beses na sinabi ito ni Iwa-chan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ang M Word

**1\. Movie night**

Choice ni Oikawa ngayon, kaya siyempre ang pinili niya ay isang space adventure.

Sa climax ng pelikula, hiniling ng bida na huwag na huwag titigil ang kanyang asawa sa pagkausap sa kanya gamit ang communication system ng spaceship. Hindi sigurado ang bida kung lalabas siya nang buhay sa wormhole na iyon, at gusto niyang makasama ang minamahal--kahit ang boses lang nito--hanggang sa huli.

Hagulgol ang inabot ni Oikawa pagkatapos ng palabas; si Iwaizumi naman, hinihimas-himas ang likod nito.

"Ikaw ang pumili nito, 'di ba?"

Humablot si Oikawa ng isa pang napkin. "Kasi"--isang singhot--"siya"--singa pa--"sila...!"

"Tahan na," wika ni Iwaizumi.

"Iwa-chan..." Tumigil sandali si Oikawa mula sa kanyang pag-iyak. "Baka...pwede bang...marinig na...ma..."

Nilunok ni Iwaizumi ang kaba. Bakit ba lagi silang nauuwi sa ganito?

"Matulog ka na," lang ang kanyang naisagot.

 

**2\. Nang late si Oikawa at nahuli siyang napapalibutan ng kanyang mga fangirl**

Piningot niya ang tenga ni Oikawa at hinila ito patago sa mga fan.

"Ano ba naman 'yan, Oikawa! Kaya ka pala late?!? Gusto mo bang masapak uli?"  
  
Pumayawang--oo, pumayawang--si Oikawa. "'Di ba sinabi mo na dati na hindi mo talaga ako masasapak? Iwa-chan, _please_ lang. Alam ko namang ma--"  
  
_Isa lang_.

Sinapak niya nang isa lang si Oikawa (pwede naman ito paminsan-minsan.)

 

**3\. Sa sofa, magkayakap, pagkahapunan**

Tumingala si Oikawa mula sa paglanghap ng leeg ni Iwaizumi para itanong ang, "May gusto ka bang sabihin, Iwa-chan?"

Nilalasing siya ng halimuyak ng buhok ni Oikawa, na amoy lavender na may pagka-mint, kaya hindi niya kaagad napansin na gumapang na pala ang kamay nito papaloob ng shorts ni Iwaizumi.

"Na ano, mahalay ka?"

Pinilit niyang hindi matawa nang nginusuan siya ni Oikawa.

 

**4\. Nang manalo sila sa isang practice match**

Pagkatapos nilang maghawan sa court, sila na lang ang dalawang natira sa gym. Dalawang natira sa shower room. Puno pa rin ng pawis si Oikawa pero tila pinakikinang lamang siya ng mga ito. At bakit hindi? Nanalo sila. Ah, hindi sapat iyon. Pinakain nila ng alikabok ang kabilang team.

"...at ang kawawang blocker na 'yon, _hay_. Pero yung huling minuto, high pa rin ako mula d'on, Iwa-chan. Kaya mahal ko ang larong 'to. Mahal na mahal." Tumingin siya kay Iwaizumi na para bang nangangahas pasagutin ang teammate sa tanong na hindi naman niya binitawan.

_Oo, Oikawa. Malakas ka at mabilis ka at halimaw ka sa court. Pero kailangan mo pa bang marinig 'yon mula sa 'kin? Wala kang katulad, alam mo na yan, at ma--_

"Maligo ka na nga," sabi niya, bato-bato ang twalya kay Oikawa.

 

**5\. Sa estasyon ng tren**

Pinaalala ng announcer sa PA system na malapit nang umalis ang tren ni Oikawa papunta sa bagong prefecture, bagong eskwelahan, at bagong buhay na hindi kasama si Iwaizumi.

Pilit ang ngiti ni Oikawa--alam ito ni Iwaizumi, lagi niyang alam ang totoo at hindi pagdating kay Oikawa--nang kumaway ito at nagpaalam: "Bye-bye, Iwa-chan!"

At sa kakarampot na mga segundo na iyon, kahit sa kakarampot na salita lamang, kailangan niya nang ipahayag ang nilalaman ng puso.

Sinunggaban niya si Oikawa ng yakap at binulong, "Mahal kita, Oikawa. 'Wag na 'wag mong kakalimutan."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. comments really make my day!


End file.
